Treaty of Moscow (World at War)
This treaty was written by the Russian Federation in 2023 in response to the major economic recession in the Balkans. It was signed on November 17, 2023. Preamble The Russian Federation, Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecehave agreed upon the following treaty to combat the widespread economic recession. This treaty will officially restate Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greeceas special administrative regions of the Russian Federation, with total autonomy, except military and economic autonomy. Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greeceare now required to follow all Class 4 and higher federal Russian laws. Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecewill still elect independent representatives to govern their own regions, and will elect representatives that will vote on important matters regarding these regions. The Russian Federation, Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecehave agreed as follows: Article One Realizing the failure of economic systems in the Balkan region, Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecewill become special administrative regions of the Russian Federation. They will be able to elect governors, who will be in charge of the executive branch, a congress, legislative branch, and maintain a proper court system. The governors will be elected by popular vote, and if there is a tie, the decision will be made by the president of the Russian Federation. Governors will serve three-year terms and can have up to two consecutive terms. Also, a vice governor will be elected following the same process, and will also serve up to two consecutive three-year terms. The congresses of Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecewill consist of fifty-one representatives, forty-nine elected by popular vote and two appointed, one by the congress of the Russian Federation and one by the president of the Russian Federation. They will all serve two-year terms and have a maximum of four consecutive terms. The courts will refer any Class 4 and above crimes to courts in the Russian Federation. Article Two Desiring a stable economic future for Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecetheir currency will be switched to the Russian ruble. In order to prevent a destabilization of the ruble, an exchange rate of 12 foreign currency to 1 Russian ruble will be established. All currency exchanges must occur within 30 days of the signing of this treaty. After that, any currency other than the ruble will become worthless. All bonds of Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecewill be canceled, and their purchase price paid by the Russian government. Article Three Having become special administrative regions of the Russian Federation, Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecewill disband their militaries, which will be absorbed into the Russian military. The Russian military will provide defense for these regions. However, paramilitary and police forces such as coast guard, SWAT, and counter-terrorism forces will remain. All satellites owned by the intelligence forces and military of Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecewill become property of the Russian Federation. All intelligence forces may remain, as long as the share all information with the RSIA (Russian State Intelligence Agency). Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greeceare banned from any kind of nuclear research, refinement, or production without the explicit permission of the Russian government. The space agencies of Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greecewill become part of the RSA (Russian Space Agency) and will be eligible to send cosmonauts to Mars on planned missions starting in 2024. Article Four All Russian Class 4 and higher laws are in effect 10 days after the signing of this treaty in Romania, Moldova, Bulgaria, Croatia, Macedonia, Albania, Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Austria, and Greece. This policy will be retroactively affective to prisoners awaiting trial and in prison, therefore extending or shortening their sentence. These regions have the right to pass Class 4 and 5 laws that affect only themselves, but can be ratified by the Russian Federation. Article Five Final authentic copies of this treaty will be stored in Moscow and the capitals of each of the special administrative regions. Disputes of this treaty will be debated before a joint session of the Russian and ... congresses, which will vote on the resolution. Amendments will be passed in the same way, but require a 60% majority. In faith whereof, The Russian Federation Romania Moldova Bulgaria Croatia Macedonia Albania Bosnia and Herzegovina Serbia Montenegro Hungary Austria Greece Kosovo DONE at the city of Moscow on the seventeenth day of November, one thousand eight hundred and thirteen. Category:Treaty Category:Russia Category:Greece Category:Macedonia Category:World at war